


Becoming Human

by ArtistRanger



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AUish, F/M, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRanger/pseuds/ArtistRanger
Summary: What happens when Agent Washington gets a new AI after Epsilon. This is a slight AU.
Relationships: Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Becoming Human

All I know is that I just appeared one day, from seemingly nothing. A few flashes of being apart of something more, than being ripped away. Next thing I know, I hear another voice, a male one, “Are you there, Beta?” It was kind, right, my name is Beta. Dazed I answer as flashes of colors that I can’t quite name appear and disappear, “Yes I’m here. But where is here?” I wake up a little more and I look around as flashes of green appear in front of my vision. I’m in a hospital room and I see a man in grey and yellow armor, he must be the voice. He shifts, “I’m Agent Washington, you can call me Wash.” I nod, he continues, “From what I hear, you’ve been through a lot so take it easy till you get the hang of things.” My mind races as I sort through all of the input of information, flashes of names, memories, dates, and facts wiz by “David, your first name is David.” He smiles, “Good, though we don’t use first names very much. So Wash is just fine.” He gets up, “I’ll introduce you to everyone.” He walks out of the room, I just sit on his shoulder. We walk into a room with a lot of other AI and people. I jump behind his helmet, more memories and now colors as he looks around at all of the people, his voice is calming, “Your a shy one aren’t you? It’s ok. They are all friends.” Some of the people come over, one of them, a female, says, “Wash your up! How is Beta doing?” He smiles, as a bright red and pink flashes as he looks at this woman, the world starts spinning again, Agent California or Cali “She can answer herself. Come on, Beta.” I see that she also has an AI, he comes over to me, “Hi I’m Theta. And my partner is Cali. It is ok to come out, they won’t hurt you.” I smile, stepping from behind Wash,“Hi Theta, I’m Beta.” He waves excitedly at me and I giggle as he returns to his partner, Wash looks at me, “See? Not so bad is it?” I shrug. A tall guy comes in and talks to Wash, I see flashes of angry red and black “It’s time to train with your new AI.” Wash looks up, “Her name is Beta, Counselor.” He responds. I look at Wash, “Are you sure I can do this?” He answers as we walk towards the training room, “I know you can, Beta,” Flashes of green and yellow as he looks at me, calming my anxiety a little, “I have zero doubts in your abilities. Just listen to me and you’ll be just fine. Ok?” I nod, still unsure, “Ok.” We get to the training room and I do a full systems check, fully calibrating with Wash’s suit. He looks at me, “You ready?” I nod, and he gives a thumbs up to the people watching us. Turrets come up, three of them, shooting at us and I automatically put up the shield. Wash smiles, “Good.” He gives me orders and I do as he tells me, while bright blue flashes up occasionally. He takes out the turrets and the people in the booth look pleased. Wash looks at me, “Great job! I knew you could do it, Beta.” I beam as more yellow and green flashes appear, “I couldn't have done it without you” He walks out of the training room, I just sit on his shoulder.

At the end of the day, we are hanging out in his quarters, “You know,” I break the comfortable silence that fell not long before, “You think in flashes of color?” He nods, “Yes. I always have.” He looks up from his book, “Why bring it up?” I shake my head, “It’s an interesting insight into what you think and how you feel about different things and people.” He hums, going back to reading his book, “Really? How’s that?” I ponder for a second about if I should bring it up but do anyways “Agent California is the only person that your mind flashes bright reds and pinks when you look at her. Why is that?” I dare to ask. I can see his eyes laughing and bright yellow flashes, “Cali has been my best friend for a long time. So, of course I see her in those colors. I always have,” I look at him, “Oh, okay. I thought there was something more by the way that the colors are.” This time he actually laughs, “I mean, I’ve always had a bit of a crush on her since we met. But, who doesn’t? She’s amazing and easily the most talented of the agents here. It also helps that she is a bright light in this place. Everything else seems so dim most of the time, just the routine of train, missions, drink till you forget, fall asleep, repeat. She likes to mix things up, actually challenge us in training. It’s… refreshing,” I nod thinking about what he said, “Am I a good thing? To you I mean,” He looks at me wide eyed, “Of course you are, Beta!” Especially if you keep up the work you did today. I’m honestly just glad that you aren’t giving me PTSD style flash backs like Epsilon did. Those were the worst.” I move onto his bed, “Epsilon? The Memory AI from the AI Alpha?” He nods, “Interesting, I’m technically the humanity from my AI. I wonder what’s different?” He looks at me, “Really?” I nod. He glances at the clock, “Time to sleep. Up early for more training tomorrow.” I nod again and shut down for the night.

A few days go by and we get better and better at working together. He lets me control the suit in a couple of sticky situations and I manage to get us out unscathed. One night, we’re sitting on the roof looking up at the sky, “I read your file, you really did have a rough time with Epsilon. Why did you agree to have me?” He smiles, “You are from a different AI then Epsilon was, and they promised you would be different. And you are, I like having you much better. Why do you ask?” I shake my head, “Just wondering. And I’m still figuring out how to read you, and you have more than just a crush on Cali. I honestly think you’re in love with her.” He chuckles, “I guess. She’s just so out of my league that I haven’t considered telling her.” I say, “Oh. I understand.” He smiles at me, “Are you ready for our first mission tomorrow?” My eyes widen, “I forgot about that. And not really. I’m really nervous about it.” He laughs, “Don’t be. You’ve been doing great in training. This will be easy, you’ll be fantastic.” I blush a little, “I didn’t know AI could blush.” He muses. “I am the ‘humanity’ part of the AI I’m from. So blushing is just part of the deal, I guess.” He hums. Cali and Theta sit down next to us. Theta skateboards over to me, “Hi Beta!” I smile, “Hi Theta!” I wave at him. He smiles, “Wanna skateboard with me?” I kick at a small rock, “I don’t know how to.” He looks in the distance, thinking, “I could teach you.” He suggests shyly. I smile, “I would love that.” Theta teaches me how to skateboard and Cali and Wash talk and star gaze. Theta wonders, “Do you think they like each other? I know Cali has a crush Wash.” I look over at them, “Wash has a crush on Cali. He confirmed it a few nights ago. He just thinks she’s out of his league. I don’t believe that though.” Theta looks at me, “I agree with you. Cali thinks Wash is out of her league.” I blush, “Can I ask you a weird question, Theta?” He nods, “Of course Beta.” I take a deep breath, “Can AI have emotions?” He looks at me, “I don’t know but I think so.” He grabs my hand, “I hope so.” I squeeze his hand. We look over at Cali and Wash and they’re snuggling looking out at the stars. 

Months go by, Cali and Wash get closer and so do Theta and I. Theta keeps teaching me how to skateboard and I teach him how to ballroom dance. One night, while Theta and I are enjoying ourselves, dancing and Cali and Wash are talking, Both of us get a shock through my circuits and look over at them. Wash’s heart rate is skyrocketing, then it calms down, Cali kissed him. I feel arms wrap around me, Theta whispers in my ear, “Wanna try it?” He takes off my helmet, then his comes off and drops to the ground. Our lips meet and Theta sets off fireworks making me smile into his kiss. Wash says to Cali, “Huh, I didn’t realize AI could fall in love.” Cali laughs, “I didn’t realize we could fall in love.” I suggest, “Maybe it’s because you guys were falling in love so did we.” Wash responds, “I guess that would make sense. Or we fell in love because you two were.” Theta laughs, “You guys were in love long before we came along.” I punch him, laughing. They both blush looking away.


End file.
